


Shattered Gold

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, POV Female Character, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: He's everything.Four short stories about different couples, each of them paired with Alphonse. Inspired by a friend's story!





	Shattered Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short translation exercise. This is my first translated work for the FMA fandom; hope it's not so bad!
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading! :')
> 
> ...
> 
> Disclaimer: this is nothing more than love; Arakawa is the genius.

**SHATTERED GOLD**

**(** _Fragmentos de Oro_ **)**

* * *

_Contigo hace falta pasión y un toque de poesía; gracias por existir_

_**/** _

_With you, passion and a touch of poetry are needed― thank you for existing_

―  **Eros Ramazzotti**

* * *

 I. ― **Roy**  x  **Alphonse** ―

~ devotion ~

A shared look it's all it takes for them to realize: in  _this_  reality, this was meant to be. And, perhaps, at others that existed as well.

"If I'm being too rough…"

Golden eyes smile gently, because Al knows that Mustang's words go further than the fact that he's inside of him now. Roy is afraid of hurting him in other ways.

"I trust you."

Roy's smile lacks any colors.

"You shouldn't." Blood-stained fingers caress his cheek: because he wants to make sure that Alphonse is there for real.

(Human and whole and in his arms)

Back then, it seemed impossible to reach this level of pure devotion towards a being that for so long didn't have a face, but…

Roy can no longer think because he has lost (and found) himself. It is darkness and light under his eyelashes. Alphonse digs his fingers into the skin of his back.

"Keep hanging on to me…"

**[...]**

II. ― **Jean**  x  **Alphonse** ―

~ farewell ~

The smoke of his cigarette travels towards the night sky: Havoc stares at the stars that light up the world. His face shows no emotions at all and his body prevails attached to a wheelchair. This is his fate now.

It's unexpected and sublime: the hands of an angel drop a dark-blue coat over his shoulders.

"It's cold out here: please keep yourself warm, Lieutenant."

"When are you going to stop calling me that, kid?"

A tender kiss against his forehead: the best answer Al could offer.

Naturally, Alphonse will feel in every fiber of skin when Havoc's heart was beating with slight nostalgia, craving for better days.

It's… uncertain, indeed, what's going to happen between them when the time comes for Alphonse to return to Xing, when he still had oh so much to live, but Havoc holds in his hands (like gold and jewels and sweet tears) every second he shares by Al's side. He will.

**[...]**

III. ― **Winry**  x  **Alphonse** ―

~ quietly ~

She's stubborn and will never admit it out loud, however, Winry knows deep down that she craves to take Edward's hand and never let it go, but…

But Al's face, forever beautiful and perfect, radiates light and melodies when he laughs: Al dazzles her senses, making her stand still under the doorframe just to admire him as a whole.

"Win?"

Winry snaps back to reality; her face goes a pale-pink that he doesn't notice. Al never does.

"Tell me, Al."

"Everything's alright?"

' _You're too beautiful, Alphonse.'_

Winry shivers a bit: she doesn't know why exactly, but knowing she would never be able to tell him this makes her sad. Al deserves all that he never got.

She would remain quiet.

"I'm just happy that you're back with us, Al…"

**[...]**

IV. ― **Riza**  x  **Alphonse** ―

~ child ~

Al's armor shines thanks to the sunlight and Riza wonders how his golden hair would stand out from everything else if he was human.

Al laughs sweetly, the same way a song would sound: Riza prevents her chest from breaking in two with one hand, her heart charmed to painful limits. And things shouldn't feel like that.

All the while, Hayate is licking one of his gloves.

"When I get my body back… Would you allow me to play with him, Lieutenant?"

Riza truly  _can't_  help but imagine Alphonse in all of his human glory― she reprimands herself. Harshly.

' _He's such a beautiful child… but don't you dare, Riza Hawkeye.'_

She forces a smile.

"You don't even have to ask, Alphonse."

* * *

 

**...  
**


End file.
